Katie Mullins
What if you thought your world was perfect then, it all collapsed right in front of your eyes. But, to make matters worse almost no one else knows about it, and the people that do well, let's just say telling someone means putting your and their life on the line. "Hey Mom!" I yelled as I rushed through the door like a dog who just saw a pound of bacon. "Hi honey, how was school? Did you do well on your science quiz?", asked my mom. "I think it went pretty well." I said. Then I ran up the stairs into my room to start my homework. Hmmm... I thought as I was looking at a geometry question. " I GOT IT!", I yelled like someone who just invented how to clone (a little too loudly.) Whoops. After about an hour of torture, aka homework, I hear a knock on my door. "Chloe, it's time for dinner" , said my dad. I was so into my homework I didn't even hear or see him get home. "Okay, thanks dad." My dad works at some random company. I finally wrap up the last bit of my homework and head downstairs for dinner. When I get downstairs the first thing I smell is the delicious scent of meatballs and pasta. I can practically taste it in my mouth, the warm rich sauce, the soft pasta, and it all melting together in my mouth as sweet as a cupcake. YUM! I had had this dinner millions of times but it never gets old. I took my dinner up to my room because sadly, I still have LOTS of homework. I’m also a multi tasker. Homework, T.V, dinner, and texting. It’s 6:48 when I get a reminder on my phone, Field Trip Tomorrow. School. 8 hours of boredom, uselessness, and thousands of other words to describe it. But, today we’re going on a field trip. We’re on our way to some courthouse. When we finally arrive we jumped out of the bus like someone who saw $100 on the floor. We all piled into the doors. Once we come in we start going down one hallway with a bunch of other hallways coming off of it. So many doors! We go into a courtroom and see all the places where people like the judge, the witnesses, the jury, and more. The walls in this place are all tan, boring as I thought. The floors are checkered tile, boring as I thought. My teacher Miss. Mortariany, my most hated teacher ever, She assigns the most homework and puts us to sleep with her horrible lectures. She instructs us to find a seat and sit down. Then she starts another lecture, “ This courthouse has been here for… blah, blah, blah… years… and many people have… blah, blah, blah…..” Next thing I know I’m daydreaming about cupcakes as big as the Empire State Building. When we’re finally done learning about the courthouse we start to head out of the courtroom. While we are walking back people start running. Bumping into everyone. Bang! OWWWW!!!!!!, thought to myself. I look around I can’t see anyone. Where did everyone go? I get up and start looking around but it’s too dark to make anything out. I start to touch the walls to look for openings or doors. Voices. It’s like when you a radio but it’s all static and the voices are soon even quieter just mumbles. I start walking closer to the sound of the voices. Now they start getting louder. The louder they get the more I question whether should I keep moving forward. I can feel a door. I fell the knob but next thing I know the door falls open, I’m on the floor, and I’m looking up at faces who are looking down at me. Marking Period 2 Chapter 2 Suddenly my eyes fly open. It’s so bright I have to wait for my eyes to focus and my vision to unblur. Once my eyes focus I study my surroundings. I’m in a room. Small bright white, no windows. I frantically search for a door but, it seems there are none. Then I notice something about myself. I’m strapped to a white chair with a table in front of me, also white. The rough straps are reddening my hands like I’ve been playing volleyball for hours. I’m trying to remember what happened when I hear heavy footsteps and light footsteps. A man and a woman, I immediately thought. The wall opens. In steps a lady and a man. The man big and bulking, nearly 6 ft. with has with large muscles and inch high dirty blonde hair. He also wears a black suit with no tie. The woman has long black hair it’s as straight as a wooden plank. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes. She is wearing a white formal blouse shirt with a black fitted suit jacket and matching pants. The man looks about 20 and the woman about 20 also. I probably look like a deer caught in headlights, frozen. I have no clue what to do. They both walk in and grab two white chairs from behind me and sit down at the table. At first all I’m thinking about is, WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THIS WHITE! But then I remember it all. The field trip. Falling into the room. Then the black. That brings me to now. Once I remember it makes me feel a little more confident. I was about to say something when the lady cut me off. “So do you remember what happened?” she said with an urgent sounding voice. “Remember what? Who are you? What are your names and wear am I?” I answer. “ Of course!” says the man “ I’m Allen and, this is Jacklyn. We are part of the W.C.S. and that is all you need to know for now you will now be transported back to your school without anyone noticing you were ever gone.” Next thing I know I’m back at school. The highschool of Franklin Formani, our first principle. They took me in a black car but, I couldn’t see the driver. The car was filled with the smell of the leather seats. There was a dark screen between me and the W.C.S. driver. The windows are shaded from the outside hiding anyone who happens to be inside the Car. Once we arrive at my school the driver yells at me to get out. I stumble out of the car. He decided to drop me off at the back of the school. Then, sneak through the door into the school like a spy. Once I get in the school I slither down the halls filled with decorated lockers. Once I find my door I start to hear the footsteps of the other kids coming back from the buses. I slide into another hallway until the crowd comes and I slip out and become part of the crowd without anyone noticing. The crowd resembles a school of fish. As we walk back to class I worry about my teachers checking to see were we all on the bus. Finally the crowd separates when we all go to our different classes. Marking Period 3 Chapter 3 All I can think about in class is what happened to me. I rerun the memories over and over in my head like a movie. Fieldtrip, courthouse, door voices, dark, white, man and woman, car, school, now. I’m so confused. What just happened? All I know is that I need to figure out what just happened and fast. I purposely ride the wrong bus home after school. This bus has a stop one block away from the courthouse.The whole bus ride I stay quiet until it’s time to get off. I stumble off the bus and start to walk toward the courth, grab the door handle, then start to pull. It doesn’t budge. Locked! Uggghh!!! Seriously, NOW! I came all the way her I’m not going back now. That when I see it a figure out of the corner of my eye. It runs by like a flash. I slowly walk towards the direction it went. Down an alley a little further down. DING. I look down at my phone and see a voice message from a unknown number. I slowly drag my phone to my ear and begin to listen to the message. A strange voices screaches, " LEAVE!" I jump back. What in the world! I start to look around but still follow the figure. I follow him/her down an ally to a half open door. New Story So, your home alone ready to have the house to yourself. Your parents, gone. Your sister, gone. But, here's a story where home alone was all but a great time. "Are you sure you'll be okay honey" Says my mother on her way out the door with my father. "Mom. I'll be FINE!" I say with a small chuckle. "Okay. Just make sure all doors are locked and windows, no going near the door, and if anyone rings the phone or doorbell DO NOT answer." But all I heard was, just make sure to eat lots of icing and sugar, no following rules, and if anyone rings the the door bell with pizza DEFINITELY open the door. And then they were off. My sister was babysitting so I was totally alone for the first time. New story MArking Period 4 I started to run down the road. Like I was being followed by the voices swimming through my head pulling apart the pieces in my brain. Although I had only been running for five minutes I was sweating like crazy and felt like I would fall to the floor. I ran faster. Faster. Faster. Faster. Slam! Next thing I know I’m on the floor. Tired, sleepy, and in pain. I drift between the voices and the real world. They battle each one trying to take over my body. The real world : I imagine what would happen if the real world won.. New Story We laid in the grass soaking in the warm sun. We talked about the way the world would last forever. Or so we thought... "Bear, shhhh." I shushed my adorable dog as he attempted to wake me up. It was the first day of school and I was as slow as a sloth. " It's sOOoOo early.....", I groaned as I slowly climbed down the stairs. I sat down at granite counter to eat my breakfast. Soon after my mother comes downstairs saying, " Grace, If you don't finish your breakfast soon your going to be late for school," " Okay Mom!," I answered. I grabbed by backpack loaded up with all my new school supplies and ran out the front door hugging my mom and bear good-bye. I sprinted up to the bus stop like a cheetah. I did not want to miss the bus on the first day. I was the first one on the bus so I got the best seat. In the right stop but just out of the drivers view. I was excited for the first day of the new school year. I would get to see my friends, decorate my locker, and join new classes. When we arrived at the school I went straight to my advisory. The sign on the front of the door read the same as the paper in my hands, " Mrs. Crossever 7'th Grade." I Opened the door and stepped in. The room was empty. Suddenly my face turned the color of a tomato. At first I was embarrassed to be the first one but after I greeted the teacher I sat in my seat as the other students flowed in. When the bell rang Mrs. Crossever began to speak, " Hello class I am Mrs. Crossever as you may know, and I am very excited to get to know you! We will run on a two hour delay schedule today. We will talk about how the year will go and choose lockers. " I was happy to see that two of my friends were in my class, Morgan and Cassie. Morgan soft flowing brown hair and blue eyes with a small amount of freckles. However Cassie has long curly bleach blond hair with blue eyes and pale skin. I had dirty blonde long hair and a turquoise green eyecolor. I got a large top locker with Morgan below me and Cassie to the right of me. We spent fourty-five minutes on our lockers then we returned to the classroom for Mrs.Crossever to tell us about this school year. Eventually she was done. Ding!Here I go... First Period. Where I'm From I’m from Ireland Where fields stay green Everyone’s happy rain or shine From family and memories that stay in my mind I’m from jete, pirouette, sodecha From barre, floor, pointe, Hours of practice in the studio To stage, bright lights, costumes, and audience I’m from baking Donuts with icing and powdered sugar To cupcakes piped as rainbows, flowers, and and swirls, Sprinkled with glitter, crystals, and pearls, I’m from family games Coco the shih tzu, the Baby Coco Bear From Dance and Art I’m from a loving family With the best memories Creative, Ballet, Artistic and fun We all remember every one. Category:Period Four Category:All Students